


96: “I like proving you wrong.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [96]
Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Arguing, Couple arguing, Fluff, Iron Man versus Captain America, M/M, cuteness, mentions of avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	96: “I like proving you wrong.”

**96: “I like proving you wrong.”**

* * *

“I’m telling you that Tony Stark is superior to Captain America!”

“Captain America is the ideal soldier!”

“Tony Stark is—“

“A spoiled brat!” Zeke snuck in, playful smile on his face. 

Justin shrieked as he slapped his hand over his chest at the accusation from his own boyfriend. Narrowing his eyes “At least everything that made Tony Stark, Ironman didn’t come from a test tube.”

Zeke now had the dramatic look, “You take that back.”

“Never.”

Zeke and Justin continued to stare each other down daring for the other to give in up neither was backing down. Suddenly Zeke popped up, “Let’s a third opinion. The first person to come in next will decide which is better spoiled brat Tony Stark or the amazing Captain America.”

“Tony Stark is not a spoiled brat! Beside Steve Rogers is a insufferable know-it-all.”

“Sounds like you. Now what are you nerds arguing about?” Alex Russo asked as she appeared in behind the couple. She was still confused to how her brother get a boyfriend but she guessed everyone gets desperate at one point. (Lies, she knew the two nerds were perfect for each other and she was one of their main support systems).

Justin glared at his sister while Zeke smiled at the little Russo. The comment about being losers went right over the boy’s head, he heard it to much to bother him anymore. “We’re arguing about who is better Captain America or Tony Stark. Justin thinks Tony Stark is better which is—“

“Completely true!”

“False.” Zeke finished ignoring Justin’s interruption, "Who do you think is the best Alex?"

“It’s obvious who’s better. It’s Captain America.” Alex stated as she checked over her nails.

“Told you!”

“What?” Justin demanded.

Alex laughed at the shocked and disbelief on her brother’s face. “B-but you always said you liked Tony Stark more than Captain America.” Justin argued.

“I do.”

“Then why did you pick Steve Rogers!?”

“I like proving you wrong.” Alex laughed. Behind her Zeke was trying to stop his own laughter at the choked out disbelief sound coming from Justin.

 


End file.
